Survivor: Lavallette
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Lavallette AKA Students & Mentors is the twenty-sixth installment of Ryan's Reality Network, and is the sixth installment in a non-Versus Survivor game. Production The blog for this season is RRN Survivor Lavallette and the tag of the season is #jeffprobsthanggliders. Hosts Twists *'Mentors & Students': This season will feature 20 castaways who want to put their game to test with some extra help. They will each be guided by one of five mentors who are members of the Tumblr Survivor community and have proven their strengths and success in games. They will help each of their students succeed to the best of their combined efforts. The mentors are competing amongst themselves to have their students be the last ones standing. Cast Mentors Castaways } | Jake Mastro 18, United States Cole's Student | | | rowspan=3| | rowspan=9| | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | | Laure Probst 28, United States Lydia's Student | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 3 |- | | Carson Chapman 17, United States Andrew's Student | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 3 |- | | Jillian Trash 17, United States Shareef's Student | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 5 |- | | Ricky Gee 19, United States Shareef's Student | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | 5 |- | | Kage Hamilton Age, United States Shareef's Student | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 | 5 |- | | Seamus Paul 19, United States Shareef's Student | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 21 | 6 |- | | Daisy Flower Age, Canada Jenna's Student | | | | Quit Day 22 | 2 |- | | Billy Dickson 22, United States Cole's Student | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 23 | 4 |- | | Connor Wubbenhorst 18, United States Andrew's Student | | | | rowspan=12 | 9th Voted Out Day 25 | 7 |- | | Jordan Pines 19, Canada Jenna's Student | | | | 10th Voted Out Day 28 | 3 |- | | Jay O'Neil 19, United States Lydia's Student | | | | Eliminated Day 31 | 2 |- | | Sara McThotticus 17, United States Andrew's Student | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 39 | 7 |- | | Adam Seitz 19, United States Cole's Student | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 44 | 3 |- | | Kendall Hellfire 20, United States Jenna's Student | | | | 13th Voted Out Day 46 | 4 |- | | Matt Summers 19, United States Cole's Student | | | | Eliminated Day 48 | 4 |- | | Pippa Crosby 18, United States Andrew's Student | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 51 | 2 |- | | Chris Provost 26, United States Lydia's Student | | | | 15th Voted Out Day 59 | 2 |- | | Eric Age, United States Lydia's Student | | | | Third Place Day 68 | |- | | Karen Alvarez 22, Canada Cole's Student | | | | Second Place Day 68 | 8 |- | | Jack Frost 19, United States Jenna's Student | | | | Winner Day 68 | |} Teams Episode Guide Voting History